Summary The Objectives of the Administrative Core is to coordinate and facilitate interactions between the Program Project?s Cores and Projects, plan and organize all meetings between the members of the Program teams. Ms. Pam Free, who has been Administrative Assistant to Dr. Griffin since the inception of Core A will continue to provide efficient, responsible, and reliable administrative services to the program project with regard to all budgetary matters and communication among program participants. The core will also provide program project investigators with biostatistical support services for guidance in experimental design and statistical analyses. The Administrative Core?s goals are to: 1) facilitate all necessary interactions among grants management officials at the National Institute on Aging (NIA), the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS), and the Imperial College School of Medicine (Imperial) in London; 2) manage all budgetary matters concerning the grant?s overall administration by assembling, collating, and processing all budget information from cores and projects and preparing and distributing budget reports to each of the core and project leaders; 3) keep a running report on progress of each project for distribution at the monthly meetings of the project leaders and their teams 4) prepare the yearly progress report; 5) coordinate the flow of information collected for yearly progress reports to appropriate program personnel; 6) make arrangements for all national and international meetings of program participants; and 7) manage appropriate handling and mailing of samples to requesting investigators.